


now that you've got your gun

by asstonirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, omg, sorry - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstonirwin/pseuds/asstonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton was an art student at a college not too far away, halfway to graduating. on the other hand, luke had just graduated from highschool and was incredibly indecisive on where to go and what to do with his life (among many other things).</p>
            </blockquote>





	now that you've got your gun

**Author's Note:**

> what is this omg.  
> i haven't posted in so long, but it's 1k+ so !!  
> oh and like part 2 would be cool but idk if it's  
> gonna happen.

it had been almost a year since luke moved into ashton's apartment. it was small and cluttered, art supplies scattered everywhere and half-done pieces of art tacked and hung on walls, laid out on tables. ashton was an art student at a college not too far away, halfway to graduating. on the other hand, luke had just graduated from highschool and was incredibly indecisive on where to go and what to do with his life (among many other things).

living together had worked out great for the two (except when luke moved ashton's goddamn pencil case in an attempt to clean and he couldn't find it again). luke would get up early on most days and make breakfast. he'd feel ashton's arms circling around his waist and have his chin resting on a broad shoulder, mumbling things in luke's ear and making him blush as he stared down at the pan of scrambled eggs with cheese.

it was probably because of this (the early morning rosy cheeked luke, luke bustling around the tiny coffee table in the living room shaking his head as he scrubbed colored pencil marks from its top, luke's lanky body tucked into ashton's on chilly winter nights) that luke was often something ashton drew. the oceanic blue of his eyes often showed up in unfinished paintings, the peak of golden hair on notebooks packed upon counters.

every saturday (give or take a few), they'd go shopping at the grocery store down the street, mostly late at night. they'd run around in the aisles, push each other in carts. luke would steal ashton's glasses and stumble around the store, giggling as he tried to find away around in the blur of his eyesight.

sometimes luke got chilly in the frozen food aisles (he often underdressed). his teeth would chatter and a crease would form on his forehead as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. tsking, his boyfriend would pull his warm, big green jacket off and drape it over luke's shoulders. it smelled of acrylic paint and sort-of-minty cologne. the inside was all woolly and warm, and luke loved it lots.

it was eleven on a saturday night when luke and ashton decided they needed to shop for a few things. they'd just finished a night long movie marathon, the popcorn was a bit soggy and all that was on was the news. hopping up from the couch, ashton grabbed a bandana to keep his messy waves from falling into his face, pushing his glasses up on his nose and picking a coat up from off the floor.

the clumsy two whispered to each other, swinging their linked, sweaty hands as they walked down the hall to the stairwell, their loud footsteps and not-so-well suppressed laughs bouncing off the walls and most likely waking up a family or two. luke had been whining for a piggyback ride ever since they had left their room, so when they got down to the first level, ashton bent over and allowed luke to climb up on his back.

the town they lived in wasn't particularly busy. it was small compared to the huge city next door, the main attractions a mcdonald's and a pharmacy. the sidewalks were empty as they passed darkened buldings and the only sound was that of ashton's boots hitting the concrete. soon, the red and white lights of their store came into view, and luke stopped twirling ash's hair around his finger just long enough to be let down to open the door for him.

they joined hands again as soon as they entered the store, the few shoppers coming and going quick as the couple lingered in certain spots, leaning against the shelves of boxed cakes as they kissed desperately, hands roaming and knocking down products accidentally. this earned a few harsh looks from the employees (who, really, looked too tired to be there anyway, luke thought), but that didn't stop them.

they plowed through each section of the shop, as they usually did. ashton filled up the cart with more practical things: milk, eggs, instant coffee, while luke piled in multiple boxes of cheerios and a completely unnecessary box of cinnamon rolls that he argued were the most important things to pick up on this shopping trip.

just as they were rolling the nearly-too-full cart up to the tired looking lady, a man walked through the doors. he was holding a bottle of something in one hand and a gun in the other, and it was quite obvious that he was drunk. 'i need you all to stay still.' is what he started with, edging his way over to them. he looked unsure of what the purpose of what he was doing was, not exactly knowing whether to shoot them all or take cash and run.

the few straggling customers had fled by that time. ashton was tempted to grab his boyfriend and go as well, but he knew the offender was too close at this point and that would only set him off. he moved his arm around luke's waist and moved a bit closer, staring at the man in front of them. 'good, good. you - you three keep still.' he murmured, now standing dangerously close.

luke was looking at the door longingly, tense in ashton's arms. he wanted to go back home and get into bed, wanted to help ashton carry the bags in the front door and hand the perishable items to him one by one, telling him their place. and the exit wasn't too far away, they could easily make it.

time slowed as luke slipped out of the protective grasp of the artistic man beside him and the attacker drew his weapon, a bullet making his way into his pale chest. 'oh shit, oh shit.' the man repeated, the bottle of booze dropping from his hand and shattering on the tile floor. the cashier yelped and grabbed for the phone, not even bothering to stop the man as he dashed out the door in dread.

'no, lukey.' ashton sunk to his knees, tearing the bandana off his head and pressing it to the wound. blood had soaked a small spot through luke's favorite sweater and it made ashton's heart ache. 'stay with me, alright? we can go home after this, eat those cinnamon things we bought, how about that?' his voice cracked and luke nodded weakly, rigid. 'j-just wanted to go home, ash.'

'oh, god.' ashton choked out, lifting luke and setting him on his lap, stroking his pretty hair. 'i want to go home too, let's go home.' he leaned down, whispering against his forehead. luke closed his eyes and his breathing was labored now, the blood not stopping, soaking through the bandana and staining it an even darker red.

sirens were approaching and ashton's mind was racing. luke was supposed to find out what he was going to be, he was supposed to go to college and graduate. they were supposed to get married, adopt children. he didn't even notice he was sobbing until he felt luke's shaking hand wipe his face messily. as the face in front of him faded to black, all luke could think about were hazel eyes and minty jackets.


End file.
